The project will acquire a 3D 2563 array of a single fresh grape. Parameters will be set to highlight the vasculature. The goal is to acquire an isotropic set for an animation of the internal structure. Dr. Herbert has previously demnstrated significant exertise in visulaization and has agreed to help animate some additional data sets for us. He has also agreed to give us some direction on how we might better use some of our existing tools.